A Granger's Adventure
by cooldragon87
Summary: Hermione is in her seventh year at Hogwarts when she disappears, only to magically reappear in Middle Earth. Join her and The Fellowship of the Ring as they embark on a journey to rid the land of evil and to defeat the One Ring once and for all.
1. Chapter 1

A Granger's Adventure

Prologue

Hermione Jean Granger. Daughter of Dr. Dan and Jean Granger, parents are dentists.

Hermione found out that she was a muggleborn witch on the day of her eleventh birthday.

For six years now she has gone to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Hermione used to be the know-it-all-bookworm who got picked on because of being a teacher's pet, had high grades for her age and because she didn't have any friends. She still is a bookworm but has turned out to be a mature, beautiful young woman that the boys around her can see though she can't.

Since year one when she was sorted, by the Sorting Hat, into Gryffindor she has made several close friends. Two best friends had stuck by her through everything. Harry James Potter and Ronald Billius Weasley.

Ron used to be a right a right pain for Hermione. Even though they were friends they used to get into do many fights, not so much now though. The main reason behind the arguments is because Ron kept asking Hermione for help on all of his homework.  
Hermione also didn't like his eating habits: he would always talk with his mouthful meaning bits of food came flying out of his mouth.  
Along with Ron came the Weasley family who lived in their home called the Burrow, which Harry and I visit over the Summer and Christmas Holidays. Molly and Arthur Weasley are the parents. Bill Weasley is the oldest son and brother. In Hermione's sixth year he married Fleur Delacour. Charlie Weasley works with dragons in Romania. Percy Weasley works for the Minister of Magic. The twins, or the magical pranksters of the family, are Fred and George Weasley. Ron was the youngest brother. Ginevra Weasley, or Ginny, is the youngest child and the only daughter.  
Even though Ginny was in a year younger than Ron, Hermione was good friends with Ginny and the two hung out together at the Burrow.

Harry Potter, the boy who lived, was Ron and Hermione's other best friend. He was a big celebrity in the wizarding world because he defeated You-Know-Who.

You-Know-Who was the most darkest evil wizard of all time. He used to be known as Tom Marvolo Riddle but is known to all as Lord Voldermort but because people are to afraid to say his name they call him You-Know-Who. He has an army of Death Eaters that loved to torture and kill people, either for pleasure or because they defied him.

One night, he went to kill the Potter's family home in Godric's Hollow. He had heard of a prophecy that could concern either Harry Potter or Neville Longbottom. The son's of two very respectable and known families that support the Order of The Phoenix, an organisation of witches and wizards who were determined to end Voldermort's rain of terror.  
He managed to kill James and Lilly Potter, Harry's parents, but because Lilly had sacrificed herself for Harry out of pure love he lived. Lord Voldermort was destroyed.

Or so we thought.

Ever since entering Hogwarts Harry has had to fight against Lord Voldermort, other evil people and beasts. But with the help of Ron and Hermione he managed to succeed.

It was now their seventh and final year for the Golden Trio, as the were now called. It will be by far their most hardest year yet: what with them learning for their Newts (exams) and destroying Voldermort.

Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, had finally told the Golden Trio about the horcruxes. Voldermort had split his soul into seven pieces. Harry destroyed the dairy. Dumbledore destroyed the ring and Rowena Ravenclaw's Diadem. Ron destroyed Salazar Slytherin's locket. Hermione destroyed Helga Hufflepuff's Cup, unknown to Ron and Harry, and paid a terrible price for it.  
Dumbledore thinks that Nagini, Voldermort's snake, is one but is not sure on the last horcruxes.

Even though Harry is close to defeating Voldermort, once and for all, this year will be more about Hermione than anyone else.


	2. Chapter 2

A Grangers Adventure

Chapter one

The first month had passed. It was now lunch time and so Hermione put down her essay on transfiguration that she had just finished for next lesson and exited the library to meet up outside the Great Hall for Harry and Ron where they said they'd meet up.

Hermione had a free period before lunch, so she went to the library to finish her transfiguration essay, and the boys had divination which Hermione quit in her third year.

Everyone had now arrived and the hall was filled to the brim with chatter and the munching of mouths eating contently before everyone had to get ready for their next lesson.

Ginny who was sitting next to Harry happily, as they had started dating last year, turned to Hermione and was about to say something before she screamed. It alerted the whole hall and heads swivelled towards us. "Mione," looking at my hands. "Um... your hands are disappearing and glittering." I looked confusedly at her, noticing that everyone near me was looking at me with the same confused and scared expressions, and then looked down at my hands.

I too screamed.

My hands were disappearing up to my wrists where there were these multi-coloured glitters traveling slowly up the rest of my arms. I could still feel my hands though. Looking down I could see those same glitters starting at my feet.

I stood up, attempting to try to brush them off but it didn't work.

I looked up towards Dumbledore pleadingly, "Dumbledore, what's happening to me?"

It looked as if he knew what was happening. "So, it seems it's happening now," he said curiously, to the confusion of all of us in the room. "Everything will be alright Miss Granger, you'll see. You remember those lessons I've been teaching you?" I nodded. 'Why isn't he helping me?' "Remember them. You will need them."

"Why aren't you helping me?!" The glitters were up to my neck.

"You will get help, Hermione."

"Get help from where? Where am I going?"

"To Middle Earth."

That was the last thing I heard before the glitters reached the top of my head where I just disappeared.

* * *

**I'm going to be taking the main story line of the movies so Hermione won't be meeting Legolas till another chapter has passed where the Fellowship of the Ring is forged. I will be adding in my own story line to the movie. I hope that you can wait for the meeting and will enjoy the next chapter leading up to it. xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

A Grangers Adventure

Chapter two

I had finally stopped glittering when I arrived in this strange new place. I had to bend my head and shoulders a bit as the ceiling of the small room I was in was quite low down.

I looked around slowly as I realised that I had landed in front of a round dark green door. To the right of it was a coat hanger and a small stool. I turned left and saw a corridor with the walls painted brown.

Someone then cleared their throat. I nearly had a heart attack.

I jumped round to face a small corridor leading into a room but before that were two people. One of them was Dumbledore. I think. "Dumbledore. Wait you don't look like him." He was looking a bit thinner. He looked as old and had almost the same face.

"I'm not Dumbledore, my lady. I think that you'll find that's my brother." He went a bit stiff when I mentioned him. He sounded like Dumbledore.

"Dumbledore never told me he had a brother." I was shocked.

"Did he have a reason to tell you?"

"Well, no, I suppose not."

"Well, let us do our introductions. My name is Gandalf the Grey and I'm a Wizard. This dear friend of mine is Bilbo Baggins, a Hobbit of the Shire."

"Pleased to meet you my lady. I'm at your service." Bilbo bowed with a hand over his old chest for he was definitely an old Hobbit. He was quite short with a golden brown waistcoat and trousers. He had short curly white hair and a very nice smile.

"My name is Hermione Granger and I'm also a witch."

"Have you been taught at my brother's school, miss Granger?"

"Indeed I have."

"I see and I also see you're in Gryffindor. In my opinion that was always the best house."

"My thoughts exactly. I'm also a muggleborn."

"Really, well that is a nice surprise."

"So," Bilbo started, reminding us both that he was there. "You have magic like Gandalf? Can you show me some?"

"I'd be happy to demonstrate." I looked over to the coat rack and drew my wand from my right sleeve. "Wingardium Leviosa."

Nothing happened. "Wingardium Liviosa." I repeated the spell again. I should be able to do that spell easily. Nothing happened. "Um, Gandalf." I looked over to them and found them both quite confused. I was starting to panic. I can't lose my magic. "What's happening?"

"Calm down, lass. I'm sure there's a simple explanation," Bilbo said, trying to calm me down. He guided me to a huge table and made me sit down on one of the chairs. "Would you like anything to drink."

"Tea, please."

While I was waiting for Bilbo to bring me some tea, as I find it helps calm me down from my panicking state, Gandalf was looking at me strangely. "Do you know what's happening Gandalf? This has never happened to me before."

Bilbo then came in with my tea. "Thank you, Sir."

"Please miss Granger, just call me Bilbo."

"Then you must call me Hermione." I then looked up at Gandalf hoping that he would know what to do.

"I'm afraid, Hermione, that I've never heard of a case like yours."

"How do I get back to my world?"

"How do you know that this is a different world my dear?"

"Well, we don't have anything like Hobbits. What is this place, and can you please help me find a way to bring me back to my world?"

"I will try but I think you have been brought here to Middle Earth for a reason."

"Middle Earth, I remember hearing Professor Dumbledore say that to me just before I disappeared and reappeared here."

"Wait just one moment." Bilbo got up and left the table and brought out a map. "This Is Middle Earth." He then proceeded to tel me where we are and who lived where.

"Well, wouldn't you know? It's the evening." Gandalf stated. "You should be getting ready for your birthday party Bilbo."

"It's your birthday today? Happy birthday, Bilbo." I bent down to hug him.

"Think you, miss Hermione. I would be happy if you could join in with the celebration."

"I'd be delighted. What should we tell them though. I've never been here before and I'll think they'll notice."

"We'll just say you're an old friend on one of my adventures coming to visit."

"Are you sure," they both nodded. "Great."

Just then we heard some rustling from the bushes just underneath the round window. As Gandalf was closest to the window he stood up and grabbed four Hobbits.

"Frodo," Bilbo called out disapprovingly to a younger looking Hobbit. Bilbo had also told me some of his history along with a Hobbit who he looked after.

"How much did you hear?" Gandalf angrily asked the Hobbits who were looking a bit scared at Gandalf's imposing figure.

"Gandalf, I don't mind If they've listened to us talking as long as they keep it a secret about where I'm from. Is that agreeable to you? I asked the Hobbit's?" They nodded vigorously, smiling thankfully at me before they all bowed.

"Thank you kind lady from saving us from the devil himself," two similar looking Hobbits said in unison.

"You may call me Hermione, Hermione Granger. I believe I am getting to meet the good Frodo Baggins. Bilbo here has told me many good things about you. I'm honoured to make your acquaintance."

"I'm not nearly as good as you think I am Miss Hermione. May I introduce my loyal gardener Samwise Gamgee (Sam, if you please ma'am), this is Merriadoc Brandybuck (Merry) and Peregrin Took (Pippin)."

"Will you tell us more about where you come from?" Merry asked me.

"Probably tomorrow, after the party. Do you have anywhere that I can get changed into a dress?"

"You have one with you?"

I brought out my extension-charmed bag that I've kept with me since the end of fifth year. "In here."

"How can it be in there?" Pippin asked.

I smiled sadly. "With magic."

"Well Frodo, if you would show Hermione to one of the guest rooms." We went out of this room and down the corridor on the other side of the door. We passed by many round doors and circular corridors before Frodo opened a door on the right and said he'll wait outside for him to take me back to the others.

The room I entered was a small bedroom with only the basic necessities. The stone walls were cream in colour, the double door wardrobe was made of a dark brown-red wood. The bed was a light sky blue single bed tucked under a round window.

I put my bag on the bed and rummaged around for a dress. I had to dresses, one I wore at Bill and Fleur's Wedding and another one for spare. I'm not the type of girl who likes to dress up all the time. One of the dresses was a red dress with thin straps and a few ruffled waves as the skirt. I wore that one at Bill and Fleur's Wedding. My other dress had more designs. It was a light, very pale blue, log sleeves that puffed out at my shoulders. It had a darker blue corset with some branches and leaves outlined in gold thread. The skirt was plain and went down to about my ankles. I put on my thick, completely leather boots that I got from my parents in the muggle world. The corset was a bit hard to get on as I didn't have my magic with me to help loosen it and then re-tighten it, as it was a part of the dress. I also brushed my hair a bit as I could see in my mirror that it was a bit fly-away.

Opened the door and Frodo widened his blue eyes and the bottom half of his mouth dropped down. "This will be acceptable won't it Frodo? It's not too much?"

He blushed, "Oh no, it's fine. Completely acceptable. Shall we Lady Hermione?"

"It would be my pleasure."

He guided me back down all the corridors untill we reached the front door where everyone was no assembled and was waiting for us. Apart from Gandalf and Bilbo, who only smiled, the rest of the Hobbits had the same reactions as Frodo.

This time I blushed. I don't look that great, do I I'm not the most beautiful lady that you will ever see."

"You're the most beautiful lady that we've ever seen, Merry and Pippin told me.

I blushed an even darker red, "thank you, you two. Did you hear what was going to happen if people began to question me?"

"Of course miss Granger. Tell 'em she's an ol' friend of Mister Bilbo."

"Enough of all this," Merry said while taking my right arm in his left.

"Let's go to the party. We don't want to miss it," Pippin said while taking my other arm.

"Wait," I called just before they opened the door. "I won't be able to dance."

"Why not," asked Frodo, surprised.

"Well, I don't know any of your dances. Assuming that they're different from mine."

When Merry and Pippin both grinned at the same time I began to get a little worried.

"That's not problem at all," they said at the same time. "We'll teach you."

"Sam, hum the Barrow Row for us," Merry said while grabbing Pippin and I into the room I was in earlier. "Now, we cursty and bow." It seemed that Pippin was the woman in this dance, when they did it they made it look really funny. They remind me so much of Fred and George with their antics. When Pippin was looking down Merry sneaked a quik kiss on Pippin's cheek. We all laughed.

"Oooh," Pipin made this very womanly voice.

The tune that Sam was humming was like a mixture of drum and beat sounds but deep in your chest. It was like a crazy mixture of notes in no particular order.

Merry and Pippin grabbed each others elbows and danced clockwise, Sam and Frodo came in. Frodo and Merry stood still while the boys acting as girls stamped their feet and clapped their hands around their partners. Then they would join with their partners again and the dance would begin again.

I then took Pippin's place after some urging from all four Hobbits and apart from a few stumbles I managed to get the dance in one go.

"You see miss Hermione, it's simple. You'll the others in no time," Pippin told me while taking my arm.

"What?! But that was only one dance."

"You'll do fine, as long as you stick by us. You'll learn fast."

I chuckled quitely. I haven't had this much fun in ages.

"Come on Hermione," Frodo said, Laughing happily at us. "Or we'll be late for the party."

* * *

The party was now well into the night. I had danced many a dance with my new Hobbit friends, I even had a dance with Bilbo. The other Hobbits were suspicious of me at first but after we all had some dinner they slightly warmed up to me although it might have been because of how many glasses of beer and wine that they had drunk. I wouldn't have too many because the last time my boys decided to try to get me drunk at Bill and Fleur's wedding I only managed to get a slight tingling feeling in my fingers which put me off trying to get drunk, not that I wanted to in the first place.

When Gandalf got his fireworks out, I was amazed, they were better the Fred and George's. The dragon was by far the best though it scared me half to death.

We were now gathering round Bilbo, who was higher up on a hill, getting ready for his big speech.

I heard some of the Hobbits call out, "speech, Bilbo! Speech!"

"Speech," Frodo also called out.

"My dear Bagginses and Boffins," Bilbo began. There were cheers coming from the Boffins on the left hand side. "Tooks and Brandybucks," there were more cheers on the right. "Grubbs, Chubbs, Hornblowers, Bolgers, Bracegirdles and Proudfoot." There were cheers coming from every family in turn, although when the Proudfeets where mention they called out and said "Proudfeet." I don't know whether to believe them or not but they don't look like the nicest Hobbits family that I've seen.

He stumbles slightly over his words, "today is my 111-11th birthday." Some of the Hobbits called out happy birthday and I could see many who raised their glasses. "Alas, eleventy-one years is far too short a time to live among such excellent and admirable hobbits. I don't know half of you as well as I should like, and I like less then half of you half of what you deserve. I look around me from where I stand next to Frodo and see many blank faces in the dead silence of the crowd. "I, uh, I h-have things to do." I notice that he's fiddling with something behind his back. I wonder what could be wrong. "I regret to announce, this is The End. I am going now. I bid you all a very fond farwell." I saw him look to where me and Frodo are standing and whispers "goodbye." I see him put something on one of his fingers and then he just vanished.

Everyone gasped. Frodo and I looked at each other worried but it seemed as if Frodo knew this was going to happen. We hurry up to Bag End only to see Galdalf as the only one home.

"He's gone hasn't he? He talked for so long about leaving. I didn't think he'd really do it. Gandalf?" Gandalf smiles at Frodo and then we both notice the ring in his hand. "Bilbo's Ring. He's gone to stay with the elves. He's left you Bag End..."

"Elves are real?" I asked Gandalf in wonder and astonishment.

"Yes, they are real Hermione," Gandalf confirmed. "You shall maybe get to see one yet." 'I would love to see an elf after learning some much about them from professor Dumbeldore.'

He holds an envelope open and Frodo puts in his Ring and Gandalf seels it. From what I did managed to see of it, it was a plain gold thin band. "...and along with all of his possessions. The Ring is yours now. Put it somewhere out of sight."

Gandalf gets up to leave and collects his staff and pointed wizards hat, "where are you going?" I asked him though not unkindly.

"There are some things that I must see to."

"What things?" asked Frodo confused.

"Questions. Questions that need answering!"

"But you've only just arrived!" I could see Frodo was distressed but who wouldn't be, Bilbo's just left and now Gandalf is leaving.

"You will find out what's wrong with me Gandalf, won't you?"

"I shall try to find out what I can. But I can't promise anything."

"No, I know. I shall try to look after Frodo to the best of my abilities."

"Thank you Hermione," he said, smiling and patted my right shoulder.

"I don't understand," Frodo says to Gandalf, stopping his hurried departure.

Gandalf comes back and puts a hand on Frodo's right shoulder as he did to me. His face was full of sympathy for the Hobbit. "Neither do I. Keep it secret. Keep it safe." And then he left.

Frodo said he's going to go visit Sam, Merry and Pippin at the Green Dragon, on of the best pubs in the Shire and asked me if I'd like to come with him. I refused politely and went to grab a chair from the room I was in earlier and sit by the window to think about all that's happened to me to-day.

* * *

I was totally black in the sky, there seemed to be no stars out. I guessed that it was somewhere probably around midnight though because I didn't have my watch with my I didn't know the exact time.

I was startled out of my thoughts by the sound of a door moving slowly open. I called out uncertainly. "Frodo?"

Someone breathes a sigh of relief and enters the room I'm in. It was Frodo. I also breathed a sigh of relief. "Why haven' you got any candle lighted, Hermione?"

"Didn't think I needed any."

A hand was suddenly on his left shoulder making both of us jump and me to stand up. We both look behind him to see Gandalf who looked wild and disheveled.

"Is is secret?!" he asks Frodo. "Is it safe?!" We both know he's talking about the ring. Frodo opens a chest in the halway where he put the envelope beore he left for the pub. He tosses out scrolls and other items in the process. I frownd and thought that I will have to keep that up that. I like to keep things neat and in some sort of order. He finally finds the sealed envelope and hands it to Gandalf. Gandalf immediately opens it and throws the Ring in the fire.

"What are you doing?" asked Frodo alarmed.

We see the envelope burn to rveal the Ring, exactly the same as it was before. Gandalf gets a pair of tongs to pick up the Ring while Frodo and I watch, bewildered. "Hold out your hand Frodo," and he drops it onto Frodo's right open palm. Frodo's hand seemed to drop which I thought was very strange. "What does it say? Does it say anything?"

"No... nothing." I see Gandalf out of the corner of my eye turning away in relief but I was sill looking at the Ring. "Wait!" We all watched as words that I couldn't read, although they looked bit Elvish, appeared on the Ring. Frodo said he couldn't read it.

"There are few who can. The language is that of Mordor, which I will not utter here."

"Mordor?" Frodo and I ask in confusion. Dumbledore never taught me this part of the Elven language.

"In the common tongue it says, "One Ring to rule them all, One Ring to find them. One Ring to bring them all and in the darkness bind them."

We travell own corridors to enter one of the many kitchens at Bag End and sit down on a table for four. Frodo and I sit next to each other while Gandalf sits in front of us. There is a cup of tea between our hands and the Ring sits on the table between us.

"This is the One Ring. Forged by the Dark Lord Sauron in the fires of Mount Doom. Taken by Isildur from the hand of Sauron himself." Gandalf told us.

"Bilbo found it. In Gollum's cave," Frodo said. I wonder who this Gollum is, it doesn't sound like a very nice person.

"Yes. For sixty years the Ring lay quiet in Bilbo's keeping, prolonging his life, delaying old age. But no longer Frodo. Evil is stirring in Mordor. The Ring has  
awoken. It's heard its master's call." 'This is starting to sound very creepy.'

"But he was destroyed! - Sauron was destroyed." Frodo insisted to Gandalf.

The ring suddenly started to whisper but I couldn't determine what it was saying. It reminded me to much of a Horcrux. I shivered while Frodo and Gandlaf looked alarmed.

"No, Frodo. The spirit of Sauron endured. His life force is bound to the Ring, and the Ring survived. Sauron has returned. His Orcs have multiplied. His  
fortress at Barad-Dûr is rebuilt in the land of Mordor. Sauron needs only this Ring to cover all the lands of a second darkness. He is seeking it, seeking it - all his thought is bent on it. The Ring yearns above all else to return to the hand of its master. They are one, the Ring and the Dark Lord. Frodo, he must  
never find it." It seemed as if they had forgotten I was even there. 'So, there's a Dark Lord in this world as well.'

Frodo stands up and grabs the Ring and starts looking for a place to hide it.

"Alright, we put it away. We keep it hidden. We never speak of it again. No one knows it's here, do they?" He turns slowly and stares at the wizard intently.

"There is one other who knew that Bilbo had the Ring. I looked everywhere for the creature Gollum. But the enemy found him first." I don't know whether to be sorry for it or not. "I don't know how long they tortured him. But amidst the endless screams and inane babble, they discerned two words..."

"Shire. Baggins. But that would lead them here." Frodo holds the Ring out to Gandalf. "Take it Gandalf! Take it!"

"No, Frodo."

You must take it!"

**"**You cannot offer me  
this Ring!"

**"**I'm giving it to you!"

"Don't tempt me Frodo! I dare not take it. Not even to keep it safe. Understand Frodo, I would use this Ring from a desire to do good. But through me, it would wield a power too great and terrible to imagine."

"But it cannot stay in the Shire!"

**"**No!" Then Gandalf soke more softly. "No, it can't."

I watch Frodo's face silently and he seems to come to some sort of a descision. He closes his hand containing the Ring. "What must I do?"

While Gandalf answers Frodo hastily trows things into his backpack. "You must leave, and leave quickly."

"Where? Where do I go?"

"Get out of the Shire. Make for the village Bree."

Gandalf throws a roled up shirt to Frodo and a shirt and trousers to me."

I jump. I thhought they'd forgotten about me, well it was evident that Frodo had.

"Bree. What about you?"

"I'll be waiting for you, at the Inn of the Prancing Pony."

"And the Ring will be safe there?"

I don't know Frodo. I don't have any answers. I must see the head of my order. He is both wise and powerful. Trust me Frodo, he'll know what to do. You'll have to leave the name of Baggins behind you, for that name is not safe outside the Shire. Take Hermione with you."

"Me?" I asked in surprise.

"But it isn't safe for her," Frodo said to Gandalf.

"Right now, it's more safer for her outside of the Shire." I went outside in the corridor to put on my new clothes: the white shirt was thin and soft, I had a brown red waistcoat (very much like Frodo's brown waistcoat), and some tight brown trousers which were a bit like leggings that reached jist an inch above my ankles. I was already wearing my leather boots. Gandalf put a dark grey cloak on each of us. When he did mine he said "forgive me for not having enough to to expain to you what's going on, milady."

"I understand, I can tell that the Ring is of great importance." He smiled sadly.

"Travel only by day. And stay off the road."

"I can cut across country easily enough," Frodo said to Gandalf.

"My dear Frodo. Hobbits really are amazing creatures! You can learn all that there is to know about their ways in a month, and yet after a hundred years,  
they can still surprise you."

Frodo puts the Ring in the right pocket of his waistcoat and we set off to Bree. Well, we would have done if not for a rustling sound coming from some bushes under a window. "Get down!" We both immideately fall flat on our stumachs while we watch Gandalf stick his staff into the bushes which made and an "ooofff!" sound. He grabbed something and pulled it up into the room.

It was Sam. "Confound it all Samwise Gamgee! Have you been eavesdropping?!" asked Gandalf angrily. Poor Sam was shaking from fright but I must admit Gandalf did look and sound scary.

"I haven't dropped no eaves sir, honest. I was just cutting the grass under the window there, if you follow me," Sam replied.

"A little late for trimming the verge, don't you think?"

"I heard raised voices."

"wWhat did you here? Speak!"

"N-n-n-nothing important. That is I heard a good deal about a Ring and a Dark Lord and something about the end of the world but… Please, Mister Gandalf sir, don't hurt me. Don't turn me into anythin' -unnatural."

"Perhaps not, then. No I've figured out a better use for you." And so Sam was coming with us on our journey. We entered the forest just outside of Bag End wher we split apart from Gandalf.

* * *

**Sorry it's taken such along time for me to finish this chapter but I was a bit preocccupied with mock exams and doing any homework for my Six Form college. I'll have poster the chapter between the first meeting of Hermione and Legolas before the end of this week. Thank you for all the reviews so far.**


End file.
